


The Long Game

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Divergent, Goodbye, Implied Relationship, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, season 12, secret meetings, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Expecting the British Men of Letters will soon order his termination, Mick asks Ketch to meet him for a final goodbye.





	The Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Holiday Reverse Mini Bang](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spnholidayreverseminibang)
> 
> Author: dmsilvis (AO3) dmsilvisart (tumblr)  
> Artist: [ @superfannibalpotterhead ](https://superfannibalpotterhead.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta: unbeta-ed
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place right before 12x17, please disregard that this episode aired in April, humor me and pretend it’s February.
> 
> As usual I write only for fun, this is not beta read. Kudos and comments are welcome, but be kind, this isn't my day job :)

Arthur Ketch stood outside the restaurant glaring inside. He had shuffled meetings, a scheduled briefing to new hunters, and several phone conferences in order to meet Mick here. He probably drew suspicion but insisted he was following a lead to intel that could lead to bringing down the werewolf species in the United States. The powers that be did not need to know that Ketch has already had this information for months, he held onto his intel until opportune moments, in order to make himself stand out from the pack. When you became obsolete in the British Men of Letters they made sure you disappeared. He kept himself indispensable. He hated living like that. Despised the constant nagging thought that any point in time could be his last. One wrong step and those who claim train and shelter would become those he ran from. 

He stared across traffic at the jewelry store and other shops lining the opposite side of the street. Watching a clearly happy couple practically stumble from the shop, a young girl starring with awe at a ring on her left hand. The scene pulled at his insides in a way he did not recognize. Arthur shook his head, dismissing it, and glanced at his feet then back to traffic. From his place under the awning of the restaurant he saw Mick arrive in a cab. They glanced at each other as Mick entered the restaurant but did not walk in together. 

Mick has texted him on a burner cell that they both kept, with the address and time and absolutely no explanation, other than the code phrase “ivory tower”. If ever Ketch received a message without this phrase attached he was to ignore it and dump his phone. Ketch in turn always replied “the muck”. It was a thing with them, during their shared downtime Ketch preferred to tease Mick about his soft hands and his position in his ivory tower. Mick laughed it off most of the time stating that he would rather be in “the muck” but was more useful in the tower.

Arthur leaned against the nearest lamp post looking to the outside viewer like he was waiting for someone. This was how they worked.

Arthur and Mick have worked together for over a decade, and have known each other since childhood. They were both pretty much raised by Kendrick’s. Ketch had no family who wanted him, Mick had no family at all. The first time Mick had to harm someone at the academy, Arthur had found him later huddled in a closet hyperventilating. Arthur couldn’t sympathize with Mick, he loved the competition, thrived on it, but he found himself trying to Mick and that alone spoke volumes about what their relationship could become. 

As the months progressed into years and they both were expected to hurt and even kill their classmates in order to maintain their station at Kendricks it was always Ketch who comforted Mick, as much as Ketch could. 

As they got older into their teens and twenties those times of comfort often turned intimate.

When they entered the field with the Men of Letters it became normal for Ketch to work off pent up adrenaline with sex. He didn’t particularly care with whom, sometimes it was Lady Bevelle, other times Mick, and even occasionally a random local from whatever area they were hunting in. He told himself that none of them mattered. Merely stress relief. He could not ignore the fact that he always lingered with Mick, maybe it was the fact that they never really competed. Lady Bevelle and himself were in the same general position within Men of Letters, they competed for everything and he desired the day that he got to take her out of the game. Mick was a different department but still understood the life and the purpose, and maybe the fact that he did so, is what led Arthur to confide in him.

Somehow over the years Arthur let Mick in, he talked a lot about their families or lack of families, what they would do if they ever got the chance to live without the restraints of the British Men of Letters. That line of thinking led them to develop a long game, a way out, not just for them, but for everyone within the Men of Letters who felt trapped. It would take years of building trust and playing their game and placing themselves in power within ranks but eventually they could live the lives they wanted to live. They could hunt the bad guys, make the world a better place and still have their own lives, they could “have it all”. They never discussed whether these lives were going to be lived together or seperate, they delicately avoided that topic. He thought now that perhaps this is what Mick wanted to speak about today.

Ketch felt his burner cell vibrate in his pocket and knew that was his sign to enter the restaurant and find Mick.He did not pull the phone out to look. Instead, he glanced at his watch, straightened his jacket and casually walked inside. He scanned the dining room and finds Mick at a table in the back corner where essentially both of them would be facing the rest of the room with a wall to each of their backs. A way of making sure they weren’t over heard. Mick had some papers and a file folder with him, strictly for looks. To any onlooker it would appear to be a business meeting. Ketch silenced his normal phone and put it on the table, sat down and glanced at the folders, they were current BMOL files containing known werewolves in America, building on the excuse that Ketch used to get away. Ketch narrowed his eyes and gave Mick a barely noticeable nod in understanding.

“Hello Mr Ketch” Mick smiled “I took the liberty of ordering you a scotch”

Ketch nodded “thank you Mr Davies, shall we get down to business?” he spread his hands out over the files in front of him. “Or is dinner in order first?”

Again, this was code, were they here to talk business or pleasure. “Just business today I’m afraid, I’ll have to pass on dinner” Mick nodded and Ketch thought he looked rather scared.

“Mr. Ketch, I’m having doubts about the timeline on our long game” 

Ketch lifted his glass to take a sip but paused at Mick’s words “I thought we were moving along as planned”

Mick looked pained “I’m afraid I don’t have much time left” Ketch put his glass down without drinking any, eyes locked on Mick.

“What happened Mick?” At the use of his first name Mick flinched

Mick ran a hand down his face “Dr. Hess is on my ass, apparently the elders are dissatisfied with our progress in America”

Ketch drank now, to buy time mostly. 

Ketch knew they were walking a fine line, but he didn’t know how thin it was, if the elders were questioning Mick’s loyalty then they were not being as discreet as they had thought. “Do those old codgers not realize that if it were not for you the Alpha Vampire would most likely still be alive? It isn’t as if that moose of a Winchester would’ve gotten that bullet himself” Mick looked up, shocked “that’s how you won his trust and brought him into the fold after all” Ketch mimed a clap.

Mick signaled their waiter “I also let a possible werewolf live Arthur” Ketch sighed but didn’t speak until their waiter had come with new drinks and left again. Ketch chose his words carefully.

“She was not a werewolf when you left her Mick, she was cured. You found another way to deal with the threat and no one had to die.” Ketch shrugged “much to my disappointment but I can’t be at every party can I?” he gave a tense smile.

“Yeah and the old men don’t like that” Mick spat back at Ketch. “I tried explaining these American hunter ways to the old men, that it doesn’t always have to be extermination” he downed his drink, hissed slightly, and signaled the waiter again “they don’t agree with me”

They both sat in thought for a few minutes, watching the restaurant activity. The waiter, a tall, lanky blonde chap, whos too long hair had been forced into submission and tied back, came by and almost shyly asked if they would be ordering meals.He began listing the Valentine’s Day specials. A look of surprise and horror crossed Mick’s face, while pure amusement dawn on Arthur’s.

Ketch smirked “apparently it’s some sort of holiday Mr Davies, did you intend to have this meeting on the most romantic of days?”

Mick looks appalled and turned to the waiter “ I apologize for taking up a table but I didn’t even realize what day it was” the waiter hurried to interrupt him

“No need to apologize sir, I simply wanted to make sure you weren’t ordering before our dinner rush arrives and I get swamped” the young man seemed overwhelmed already and there were only a handful of tables under his care. 

Ketch put on his most dashing smile and pulled several bills from his wallet “young man, bring us the bottle” he tapped his glass signaling that he wanted a bottle of the good scotch “and then forget about us” giving the waiter a firm look “and keep the change, yes?” Even Mick’s eyes bulged at the amount of the tip the young waiter was receiving. It was probably more than he had ever seen for one nights work, all for one bottle of scotch and no interruptions. The young man sputtered his thanks and left.

Mick huffed out a breath “Arthur if they are looking to...terminate... my position, we both know who will be doing the terminating” Mick looked at Ketch with a pointed glare. The waiter stopped with an unopened bottle of scotch and thanked them again and quickly left.

Ketch fought back an odd lump in his throat. “Perhaps you can change their minds Mick, tell them that they’re correct and express interest in their extermination methods for the monsters--maybe you can--”

Mick interrupted him “no...I’m so tired Arthur” Ketch furrowed his brow, pursed his lips and nodded once “the nightmares are worse, who knows what they’ll ask us to do next, we have the Winchesters and they’re still not happy. I know you’re happy with the long game Arthur but what will it take for you to break? What if they hurt Mary?”

Ketch quickly glanced up “excuse me?” Mick rolled his eyes 

“Don’t play dumb Arthur I can see your feelings for her even from my Ivory tower” Ketch didn’t reply, he poured more scotch instead. “She is a strong willed woman Arthur and could be a formidable ally for us, but that will of hers is going to cross the wrong people eventually” Mick refused to let Arthur break eye contact “what then Arthur? When Lady Bevelle is brought in to condition Mary, will you break then? I notice how you are with her, a lot like you use to be with me” Mick broke their gaze now and Arthur dared try his voice.

“I admire her greatly Mr. Davies, she is a lethal beauty that is most certain, nothing beyond that” 

Mick didn’t seem like he bought that excuse “yeah well, you’ll need another source of stress relief after I'm gone, im shocked you haven't made a move for Mary yet.”

Ketch’s composure broke and he slammed his glass down surprising Mick “is that what I am suppose to do” he lowered his voice and Mick was barely able to hear him “after i kill you?” He stared at Mick unwaveringly “after I _terminate_ the one person who has passed as a friend to me all these years?” His rage was causing his hands to shake “What then?”

Mick just stared at Ketch, he wasn’t use to seeing Ketch show much emotion in any situation, intimate or professional other than the sick joy he got out of killing, or the charming persona that got him exactly what he wanted personally.

“Answer me Mick!”

Mick cleared his throat. Forced himself to lock eyes with Arthur “you continue our long game”

If possible Ketch looked more angry but still kept his voice to a whisper “that’s all you have to say? _Continue our long game!_ Mr Davies was I ever anything more than a resource to you? I am simply a means to an end am I correct in thinking that?”

Mick’s eyes flickered to Arthur’s lips and back up to the betrayed look on Arthur’s face “no you are incorrect, you’ve been my closest friend Arthur” Ketch was breathing heavy through his nose now but the set of his shoulders and the clench of his jaw hadn’t changed. Mick swallowed hard and felt his eyes sting “which is why you have to continue with our long game, so that my loss won’t have been in vain you see?” 

Ketch sat up now against the back of his chair, picked up his glass and finished his drink. His cell phone lit up on the table showing a phone call from the compound. He answered quietly “yes? Uh huh, i’m staring at the intel as I speak” he tapped the closed folders Mick had brought and drawled back, clearly irritated, to the voice on the opposite end “hmmm, well i could do my job a lot faster if you pencil pushers would stop phoning me” with that he hung up quickly and let his phone drop to the table “Mary and i are off the hunt Skels apparently” he drawled with boredom “….they’ll be calling you next Mr. Davies” as if on cue Mick’s phone lit up and he answered. 

“‘Ello, yes I understand Dr. Hess.” Arthur watched as Mick’s eyes practically drowned in fear. “I won’t disappoint you ma’am. Mr. Ketch? No ma’am I have not heard from him since he left tracking that werewolf intel.” Mick tapped the folder as Ketch did, making Ketch smirk “yes ma’am, I will check in when I make contact with the Winchesters.” He ended his call and sat his phone his phone down gently, “it seems I am to visit the Winchester boys, something about a nephilim--”

They both stared at their phones sitting on the table as if they were death sentences.

“Mr. Ketch--” Mick reached to the center of the table, making Ketch think about taking the hands there, when he restrained himself Mick simple folded his hands together “Arthur, when the time comes, and it will, don’t let our past impede your orders, you follow through, don’t raise suspicion of you, continue with our long game please, ensure a future for yourself without their tyranny”

Ketch blinked rapidly and cleared his throat. “A final drink Mick?” he filled both glasses with what was left in their bottle, they toasted “to old friends” Ketch said quietly 

Mick swallowed “to old loves and to our future, even if I am not in it.” Ketch looked away then eyes watery. They drank their final glasses in silence. Ketch gathered the files and left the restaurant. Several minutes later Mick rose and left.

**********

Mick took a deep breath of fresh night air as he left the restaurant, he was stepping toward the curb to hail a cab when a hand took hold of his arm and pulled him backward into the evergreen trees in front of the restaurant. He looked up into Arthur’s eyes as their lips met. He heard a few giggles somewhere in the distance but noone thought it odd for two people to be in such a passionate kiss on Valentine’s Day. Ketch had never kissed him like this, Ketch was rough normally, if there was any kissing at all it was more of a claiming gesture than loving. This was emotion filled, slow, with intent, and Arthur’s cheeks were wet like he had been crying, he was being tender, this was a goodbye kiss. Mick knew this. They pulled apart slowly and Arthur held onto Mick with his hand at the back of his neck and drew their foreheads together, but kept his eyes closed.

“Goodbye Mick” was all he choked out. Mick stepped back with a smile and made Arthur look at him. 

“Don’t let me down mate” he patted the side of Arthur's neck, “goodbye love” he straightened his jacket and walked to the curb to hail a cab. Ketch watched him leave.


End file.
